What I Got
by dumbo-dolly
Summary: Modern P&P Original? No. Fun? Always. Lizzy, Kitty, and Jane make a bet as do Darcy, Bingley, and Fitzwilliam...cue the cliches and carefully planned disasters.


**Disclaimer: you guessed it...not mine.**

**Chapter 1: ****No importa que se lleva, porque todo se quitara.**

Kitty burst into the apartment, grabbed a box of double cream Oreos and promptly burst into tears. She sat curled in the large armchair Lizzy found in someone's garbage and told her sisters was from Pottery Barn.

"Kitty what's wrong?" Jane asked, gracefully seating herself on the chair's arm, "what happened?"

"Tom Jenkins is a PIG!" she wailed stuffing three Oreos is her mouth while the crumbs fell down her chin, "he told me that he loved me and right after I had sex with him he said that the "fireworks were gone" and that it wouldn't work out!"

Lizzy came into the room, hearing Kitty's screams and plopped herself on the couch that Jane had actually found at Pottery Barn.

"So you gave it up after two dates and you're surprised that he doesn't actually love you?" Lizzy asked, grabbing some Oreos for herself.

"Lizzy!" Jane cried in horror, "have some compassion! She just had her heart broken!"

"Just like she had her heart broken last week, and the week before that, and the week before that," Lizzy replied, her mouth full, "I think this is all a ploy to hide the fact that our sister is a nympho."

Kitty looked horrified and threw the cookie box at Lizzie's head, "At least I get a second date! When have you ever been asked out more than once?!"

"Hey, hey, I resent that!" Lizzy gasped in mock horror, "it's not my fault I was destined to be a nun…or a lesbian…it's all part of God's plan."

"You're definitely as miserable as a dyke!" Kitty wailed, wanting to tear out Lizzy's long brown hair.

"Kitty!" Jane scolded, ever being the voice of reason, "that's rude! Lesbians are much better tempered than Lizzy, don't insult them."

"And here I thought that you were the nice sister!" Lizzy cried, shocked at her sister's betrayal.

"Oh Jane!" Kitty continued to sob, ignoring Elizabeth, "you will never know what it feels like to be dumped! No guy has ever dumped you!"

"Kitty, don't be silly, I hardly ever get any dates!" Jane reminded her, though it was true that she was always the dumper, never the dumpee.

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed, "because most guys are too intimated by your blonde hair, blue eyed, supermodel good looks…not because you're a slut or a lesbian nun."

Jane just glared at her, but even her glares were sweet and kind.

"Fine," she finally conceded, "I have an idea. No sex, no dates, no kissing, nothing."

"Um," Lizzy looked surprised, "I was kidding about the nun thing…I don't think we all want to die as lonely cat ladies."

"NO SEX!?" Kitty screamed.

"It's a bet," Jane explained calmly, "it will do us all good, whoever holds out the longest wins, and the losers will pay her rent for a year."

"Jane…if you want to pay my rent all you had to do was ask…I'm not too proud, I swear," Lizzy said, suddenly eager to get in on this bet.

"That's not fair!," Kitty protested, "she's the perpetually single virgin! I'm only 19! I need to have a little fun! What about Lydia and Mary!?"

"I'm only 20!" Lizzy fired back, "Jane's only 22! We still have a couple years before we pull out our walkers and prunes."

"That's exactly why we need this bet, Kitty," Jane smiled, ignoring Lizzy once again, "we're all too focused on our love lives…or lack thereof. We have to see that we don't "need" guys to be happy. Besides," she added with a sly look at Elizabeth, "Lizzy always gets things only when she's not supposed to have them. There'll probably be a line-up of guys at our door for her in a couple of days. Oh, and Lydia and Mary still live with Mom and Dad, so they don't have rent to pay."

"Don't hold your breath," Lizzy mumbled at Jane's prediction for her before smiling cheerfully, "It's a bet."

Kitty looked hesitant.

"Come on Kitty, think of all the shoes you could buy with your extra money," Jane told her, knowing it would work.

"It's a bet," Kitty smiled.

-------------------------------------

"So who was that girl you went home with last night?" Charles Bingley asked his best friend, Will Darcy.

"Uhh…Jennifer…or Julia..or…" he sighed in frustration, "I'm not sure…it started with a J."

Carl Fitzwilliam walked into Will's office, "her name was Astrid. She said it about a hundred times so that you would stop calling her Jessica."

Charles laughed uproariously but Will didn't even blush. "Right, well she still went home with me, didn't she?"

Charles and Carl couldn't argue that point.

"You know," Carl added after a minute, "it can't be healthy for the three of us big bad businessmen to spend every night boozing and womanizing."

"Hey man," Will laughed this time, "if you want to be home in time to catch Gilmore Girls re-runs just let us know…but don't start with this unhealthy lifestyle lecture."

"I'm serious," Carl protested, "the board was talking this morning about how we're giving a bad reputation to the company."

"How could they know what we do in our spare time?" Charles asked innocently, his cheeks flushing to almost the same colour as his hair.

"The paparazzo strike again," Carl smiled, "'America's Most Eligible Batchelors Party Like It's 1999'," he laughed as he threw the gossip mag onto the desk.

"Who comes up with those headlines?" Charles questioned, stifling his laughter.

"Does it matter?" Carl replied, "all I know is that we need to get our act together before the board gives us a lashing."

"What could they possibly do?" Will asked, brushing some imaginary dust from his jacket, "this company is the product of the union between our father's companies…we own more than half the shares."

"I'm not so worried about the board," Charles added, "but what about potential investors?"

"How we choose to relax has nothing to do with our work ethic!" Will protested weakly, seeing his friends resolve against him.

"I propose a bet," Carl announced, knowing Will could never turn down a bet of any sort.

"What do you suggest?" Charles asked, his eyes widening in interest.

"Long-term, steady relationships," he smiled, "last man to succeed had to do a dare that the winners decide upon."

Will shuddered at the mention of a "dare". Carl Fitzwilliam could be ruthless.

"Nice, normal girls too. No heiresses, starlets, models, gold-diggers. We decide if the relationship seems real enough, so don't try to pay some random girl off either."

"Sounds interesting," Charles smiled eagerly, "I'm in."

"No, no no," Will shook his head, "I refuse."

"Scared you'll lose again, Willy-boy?" Carl smirked, remembering the last bet Will lost and his subsequent dare.

Will grimaced at the memory.

"Never," he replied reluctantly, his pride not allowing him to back down from a challenge, "I'm in."

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So here it is, my first modern p&p. I'm not writing this for reviews or praises…it's purely just for my own entertainment and if you guys enjoy it…well that's just a bonus for me :D**

**P.S. : Carl Fitzwilliam is Colonel Fitzwilliam, though i'm sure you guys figured that out right away.**

**Also, I chose Kitty to be in this story because I feel like she's very neglected most of the time...she needs a little bit of the spotlight too...I'm going to make her less whiny and superficial I think..**

**I'm sure you guys can guess the future pairings too ;)**

**I wonder who the winners will be....**


End file.
